<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【BruceDick】He Always Knows by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665046">【BruceDick】He Always Knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>經歷了一件事後，BD終於坦露心聲。</p><p>They have been through an event, and they finally getting together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【BruceDick】He Always Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊ 第一次寫BD，感覺好OOC......對不起，接受任何指點的！</p><p>＊ 是因為Titans（TV）而入坑，但是因為各種關係，比較忙，沒時間去追DC宇宙的動漫，好痛苦.......可能會很OOC的，再次對不起TT 以後會盡力補回的，對不起！</p><p>如果能接受到以上，請繼續觀看</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce Wanye其實從一開始就感覺不對勁，他只是拒絕接受這個事實，直到事情真的發生了。 </p><p>打從一開始，Dick Grayson就特別的喜歡黏在他身邊，當時Bruce只是以為這是由於這個小男孩從小就在馬戲團長大，習慣了與人接觸，才會這麼依賴這些親密的行為。Dick有事沒事就愛攀到他寬闊的背上；在他研究案件或是打理Wayne集團的事務之時，坐在他的大腿上，窩在他懷裡；晚上喜歡爬到他的床上抱著他睡覺。 </p><p>當時他把這些行為，都歸咎於Dick突然失去了家人，需要在他身上尋求父愛。雖然Bruce最終還是訓練Dick成為他的Robin，但是男人從一開始就不願看見男孩像他一樣，走上和他一樣的道路，所以他把一切能給的，也是把最好的，都投放在Dick的身上。因此，Bruce從未嚴肅地制止Dick這些過份親暱的行徑，即使他不習慣別人對他有過多的親密接觸，Alfred Pennyworth也許會說這是過份寵溺，但是仍然，Bruce只想把最好的一切都給予Dick，而他從未對Dick的觸碰感到反感。 </p><p>隨著時光流逝，相比十二三歲時，Dick確實沒有再進行多那麼的親密行為，他仍然會向Bruce索取他需要的擁抱，也會躺在男人身邊入睡。剛發育不久的男生雖然沒有這女生一樣纖巧，但對於Bruce來說，他還是太小一隻了，就算是在給男生一個擁抱，Bruce都會小心控制他的力度，而防把對方壓碎。 </p><p>也許大概在這個時期，Bruce心底異樣的感覺開始蔓延，有些事情不對。就像他感受到夜巡後回到大宅入眠時，深夜入睡時那若有似無感覺，偶爾是視線，偶爾是如同絲綢般的觸摸，甚至是軟柔的觸感一樣。他不可能感受不到，但他沒有一次提到這個事情，沒有一次阻止過男生的行為，更是沒有一次的睜開過雙眼。彷彿他不說出來，這些事情就不存在似的。 </p><p>也像他注意到男生凝望他的眼神變得不一樣，當Dick緊緊擁抱他，腦袋從埋在胸膛前抬起來，紅通通的小臉上掛著一個耀眼又滿足的笑容，雙眼閃爍著一片星海。這位億萬花花公子曾經在太多人的眼神裡看過類似這種星光，可是Dick的眼神和其他人的不一樣。男生的眼神很純粹，沒有任何其他的心思，眼裡只是映著他的身影。 </p><p>或像他留意到每當他需要以Bruce Wayne的身份留連於不同宴會中，有時候被他作為養子身份的Dick帶上，男生會乖巧地站在他身旁。當有不同的女士靠近他，主動向他調情時，男生平日有神的藍眸，稍微會變得暗淡，一言不發的喝著手中拿著的香檳，卻讓不願離開。</p><p>有些不方便帶上Dick到派對的時候，Bruce深明自己會染上各種亂七八糟的氣味，派對中刺人的煙酒味、調情撩撥昂貴的香水味。他並不喜歡這些氣味，他更不想讓天真年輕的Dick被這花花世界的氣息污染了，可是就算Dick願意聽話留在Wayne大宅中，每一次都會等待到Bruce回家才肯去睡覺，而Alfred也放棄阻勸這位小少爺，卻也不忘把熱可可放到Dick觸手可及的地方。</p><p>Dick會在Bruce踏進家門時，伴隨著一聲悅愉的聲音，歡迎對方回家，同時快步的走上去讓雙手緊抱在男人的身上，彷似和男人經歷了生離死別，用著對於Bruce來說仍然是毫無壓力，對男生來說則幾乎是用盡全身的勁去抱著對方。年輕的羅賓會在聞到他身上的氣味時皺起小臉，毫不掩飾臉上帶著厭倦的表情，雙手仍死死抱著對方的身軀，Bruce還是會溺愛地輕拍他的頭頂。直到Dick放開自己讓他把一切都惱人的氣味清洗掉，難得地省略一晚的夜巡，抱著對方入睡。</p><p>Bruce把這些都看作Dick因為缺乏安全感而做出的行為，也從不認為自己對對方默許的行為是寵溺，更甚是採取了縱容的態度，只是所有事情都那麼順理成章。直到他看見Dick在一次和他的行動中，被小丑用子彈射穿了右肩，自屋頂墜落的情況，這幾乎讓他發狂，幸好他的知更鳥最終並無大礙，只是他無法再讓Dick成為羅賓了，Bruce無法容忍Dick會再經歷生死時刻，光是這個想法只是存活在他的腦海裡就讓他無法忍受。</p><p>男人用了刻薄的說話，掛上冷漠理智的表情對著還在床上休息的Dick說，他不應該讓一個小孩跟自己去打擊罪犯，他不可以再當他的羅賓。這句話明顯地觸及到男生的底線，瞪大一雙天空藍的眼眸，難以置信地看著Bruce：「我已經17歲了，Bruce，我並不再是個小孩！」Bruce站在床邊，雙手環抱在胸前，板著臉向對方重複剛剛的話：「不管怎樣，你都不可以再當羅賓了，這不是小孩子過家家，我不需要一個無法幫助我的助手。」</p><p>Bruce清楚地看見Dick眼中有些甚麼破碎了，很快被一段怒氣覆蓋了，男人知道自己的話過火了，但他不願意看見對方再次受如此重的傷，他無法，他不能。Dick一下開蓋在自己身上的被子，速度之快拉扯到才剛處理好的傷口，一瞬的疼痛讓他倒抽了口氣，但他的動作並沒有因此而停頓，還是徑自站到了Bruce的面前，絲毫不畏懼眉頭深鎖的Bruce渾身散發著不認同的氣息。</p><p>「你以為我這麼辛苦努力地訓練，把自己放到如此危險的地位上，只是個過家家遊戲嗎？操你的，Bruce Wayne！」Dick用沒有受傷的手，用力地把指尖戳在Bruce的鎖骨上，對Bruce來說，這點力度一點都不算是甚麼。可是Dick的話讓他的感覺到無比的沉重，他知道他一直讓他的男孩處於一個非常危險的位置。 </p><p>看到Bruce抿著唇絲毫沒有說話的念頭，讓Dick越發憤怒，這時候的他並不需要對方沉默，他需要眼前的男人認清事實。「我在這裡是因為我他媽的從9歲就愛上了你，而我無法看著你自己孑然一身似的讓自己送死，每天把自己弄得半死不活的！」語畢，Dick閉上雙眸深呼吸，嘗試讓他的怒氣釋放到空氣之中。他曾設想過無數自己如何坦露他的心情，但沒有一次是想到會在這個情況。 </p><p>Dick感覺到氣消了一點的時候終於願意睜開眼睛，手放了下來，只見Bruce絲毫沒有一點困惑的樣子，只是直直的看著他，就像男生跟他分享了一件生活小事似。年輕的男生攥緊了拳頭，才下去不久的怒氣再次湧上心頭，這次卻被另一股更強的無力感壓下去。 </p><p>「你早就知道了，不是嗎？沒甚麼能瞞得過世上最偉大的偵探。」男生低著頭垂下眼簾，明亮的藍眼睛並沒有力氣再看著男人的神情，害怕在他的神色中讀出不認同。Bruce看著自己的養子，忽然想到當他的父母還健在時，他曾在路上看過一隻被遺棄的小狗，當時他想要把他帶回家，卻被Martha以小狗太髒制止了，當時的他只得看著自己距離小狗越來越遠，直到他再也看不見牠。就算後來Martha帶他到高級的寵物店，讓他隨便挑選喜歡的小狗帶回家，他沒有挑選到一隻喜歡的。直到Dick來了，然後他們一起飼養了Titus。 </p><p>Bruce控制著自己那無比想要把對方一擁入懷的心情，可是他不可以這樣做。要說他真的不知道的話，那就是假話，他怎麼可能不知道呢，他早就知道了。而他更深明這是不可以發生的，Bruce不容許任何人毀掉Dick的人生，包括他自己。他是劃破黑暗的小藍鳥；帶給他的歡樂的小知更；拯救了他的小羅賓。 </p><p>「你還太年輕了，Dick。」男人充滿薄繭的大手搭在Dick沒有受傷的左肩上，有點刺痛，但如果不是在這種情況下，Dick會承認自己挺迷戀這種感覺。「Bruce，年紀並不影響愛人能力，也不代表年長了就懂得愛是甚麼，你知道嗎？」Dick輕聲地說道，若稍不注意，沒有人會抓得到他聲音裡的顫抖，可是男人並不是普通人，撇除他擁有Gotham黑暗騎士這個秘密身份外，他是陪伴了Dick快十個年頭的Bruce Wayne。他抓住了那幾乎沒有出現的顫抖，就如他捉住了Dick一樣。他必須要放手，但他不知道自己能不能做到這點。 </p><p>Dick向前跨了一步，雙手環在Bruce健壯的腰間上，沒有感受到男人有一點抗拒的動作後，才放心地把自己的腦袋埋在對方的頸窩間。男生左手放到Bruce梳理整齊的頭髮上，指尖插到對方的髮絲間，靈巧的指腹撫按著敏感的頭皮。 </p><p>「Bruce，我並沒有那麼易碎，你知道嗎？」 </p><p>我知道。 </p><p>「小時候我要是抱著你不專心，在看其他東西或是在想甚麼的時候，你抱著我的力度會變重，你知道嗎？」 </p><p>…… </p><p>「你知道有時候你到學校接我上課的時候，如果你看到我很開心跟別人說話，你的神情有多不悅嗎？」 </p><p>……. </p><p>「我並不愚蠢，Bruce。我能感受到你的感情，就算你以為你自己掩飾得有多好。你的肢體語言、眼神騙不了我，我早就看出來了。畢竟我也是你訓練出來的偵探，B。」左手還是一直在輕撫對方的腦門。有點像在為貓咪順毛一樣，這個頑固的老頭。Dick漫不經心的想到，卻忍不住勾起了一個笑容。 </p><p>Bruce一直以來盲目的拒絕相信Dick對他的心意，導致他自己也忽視了自身的想法，可是，Dick還太年輕了，不懂愛是甚麼讓的滋味，這不過是青少年對自己最親近的人所產生的錯覺。有天，他會發現他並不是真正愛自己的。 </p><p>看著對方沉默不語那麼久，趾頭不用動也就知道他在思考甚麼人生道理。「抱我，Bruce。」就算他能列出Bruce愛自己的千萬條證據，要是男人還是不願意接受的話，一切都是徒勞無功。Bruce握緊了拳頭，不想讓Dick走上這條萬劫不復的路，也不願男生離他而去。 </p><p>沒有得到任何回應的Dick無助地抬頭看向Bruce，「不要拒絕我……Bruce……」蔚藍對上暗藍，男生急切地想要在那片汪洋的黑暗大海中找到一絲希望，無數次沉溺於那片大海中，這是頭一次讓Dick感到如此絕望。他似是溺水之人，在無邊的大海中死命扯著手中的木板浮浮沈沈，卻到不了盡頭。 </p><p>男人凝視著那片天空，寫滿了不安，刻滿了絕望，而在最深處是從未動搖過的浩瀚星海。即使現在被負面情緒掩蓋了，Bruce還能看得出那星海一如既往，從九歲開始，直到現在，絲毫沒有熄滅過一點，只有日漸耀眼。純正且沒有雜質，當他們接近時，那雙年輕的蔚藍戀吸引著他的眷戀，他想要繼續守護他。 </p><p>Bruce放棄了他的堅持，或者說繼續了他的堅持——永不拒絕Dick Grayson。男人慢慢把一直垂在身旁的雙手環繞對於他來說過於纖細的腰肢，讓他們的身體互相緊貼。男生如釋重負地嘆了口氣，嘴角禁不住畫出了滿意的弧動，雙手捧著男人的臉，輕輕把他拉下來，讓額角對上額角，閉上眼感受著對方熟悉的氣息打在自己的臉上。 </p><p>「我愛你。」 </p><p>「我知道。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感謝你閱讀到這裡！希望你會喜歡！</p><p>如果有任何意見可以提供給我的哦，謝謝你&lt;3</p><p>題目中的He其實是指BD兩位分別一直都知道對方的心意哦</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>